geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Portal:CommunityContributions
Community Contributions GeoFS has an amazing community, which has made countless groups, roleplay scenarios, and ideas. Each contribution, while not a core part of GeoFS, is still an important part of the history of the game. Important contributions include the community aircraft, virtual airlines, and each and every WW3 that has ever occurred (at least two occur every month). Because Xavier cannot officially endorse any of these contributions and the editors of this wiki have agreed with him, this portal will showcase community contributions big and small. Virtual Airlines and Air Forces There are an estimated 150 virtual airlines that have multiple members. There are larger ones realistically but with a small following in GeoFS such as Southwest Airlines and Singapore Airlines, smaller ones like GICP and Swoop Air and large GeoFS airlines such as AMP and Heritage. There are also many air forces, the largest one being the RCAF, consisting of over 100 members. Other prominent air forces include RAAF, USAF, and NATO. Nighthawk 16, also known as ULTRA RARE PILOT PEPE, founded the Easter Island Air Force (EIAF), and it has (somewhat surprisingly) gained traction. Virtual Airlines Hijackings Hijackings do not often occur realistically, but do somehow occur quite often as a part of roleplay in GeoFS. military groups and ATC may intervene. Air Traffic Control Air Traffic Control directs aeroplanes and helps them navigate throughout the air. There are multiple types - most notably world ATC's and ATC's for specific regions (KSFO, YSSY, etc). Air Forces RCAF The Royal Canadian Air Force is an air force belonging to Canada, protecting the country at all costs. There are many types - from Tridents to Yorks to Nighthawks. Article. Many pilots are also allied but not in the RCAF. Wars and Battles Wars are uncommon in GeoFS, but as the community expands, it would only be understandable to see an increase in wars. Most wars end in territorial losses and succession. Please note not everyone is interested in war efforts, and forcing all to obey to territorial successions and airspace restrictions is outright ridiculous. Community Aircraft There are 15 aircraft that have been added by faithful and enthusiastic pilots. GX Development, FLDG, and King Solomon have each contributed aircraft. The aircraft are mostly commercial jets, and the liveries are amazingly detailed. Ranging from American Airlines to Air New Zealand, there is no shortage of fun to be found in the list. Most community-contributed aircraft do NOT have detailed cockpits. Famous Pilots With all the pilots flying in GeoFS, there are a few that stand out. Many stand out for their politeness. Many stand out for their professionalism. A few, Unfortunately, stand out not for the good they have done, but the bad. Luckily, the good outweighs the bad in most circumstances. A few of these notable pilots even showcase their skills on YouTube, and their channels are mentioned in their pages. As more and more pilots become well known and well liked by all, we cannot keep up with them. NOTE TO EDITORS: PLEASE DO NOT INCLUDE THE NAMES OF ARMAGEDDON, SHALLOW, FALCON 1529, SACKOFBEANS, MASTERISK, OR ANY OF THE OTHER CONTRIBUTORS TO THIS WIKI IN THE POLLS. THEY WILL BE ADDED AT A MUCH LATER DATE WHEN THE WIKI GAINS ENOUGH SUPPORT. Category:Portal